


our love, our hope, our sorrow, is not dead

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Space Wives [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Graham comes across the Doctor staring at a picture of River.[Title from Adonais]
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Space Wives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746439
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	our love, our hope, our sorrow, is not dead

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm simply longing for a bit of space wives content and seeing as the showrunners aren't inclined to give us that any time soon... Here I am.
> 
> Also, i love graham and the doctor's friendship, so i added him in and this happened.

Graham hadn't meant to intrude. Honestly. He'd just been taking the Doc a cup of tea when he'd come across it. He thought she might have forgotten she'd sent him for a cuppa and by the time he found her again, well. Like he said. He hadn't meant to intrude.

What he found when he returned to the console room made him falter in his steps and stare. It was a sight he'd never expected to find - the Doctor, staring longingly at a picture of a woman on the TARDIS monitor, as if trying to bring the woman to life simply by staring.

His heart almost shattered right then and there. He had started at multiple pictures of Grace in the same way, after she'd passed. He wondered if this woman on the screen had been to the Doctor what Grace had been to him. A wife. A lover, a partner. Maybe something more, knowing the Doc. It could never be that simple with her.

He couldn't see the face of the woman on the screen, as she was facing away. It looked like the picture had been taken by someone else, as the woman had been walking away. What he could see though, was her flowing red dress and her wild curls that he could only describe as gravity defying. In her right hand, which hung limply by her side, she held a gun, which had him raising his eyebrows sceptically.

The picture had been taken on what looked like another planet, and it seemed the wind wad blowing, which made the hem of her red dress float about, revealing killer stillettos. He had no idea how she could walk in those. 

As he stared at the screen, eyes occasionally flickering to the Doctor, his friend lifted her hand and placed it on the screen, right above where the woman's face would be if she was facing the camera.

Around him, the TARDIS made a noise that could only be described as melancholic. It made Graham's heart ache painfully and he swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"I know, Old Girl," the Doctor whispered, still facing the screen, "I miss her, too."

Deciding he'd better make his presence known, Graham coughed and spoke up.

"Who was she?" He asked. 

The Doctor startled slightly then turned around to face him. Her eyes were slightly red, but he chose not to point that out. Instead, he held out the cup of tea he'd made for her. She took it, but didn't raise it to her lips. 

"How long have you been there?" She questioned. 

"Couple minutes, I think. Sorry, Doc, I didn't mean to intrude. I was bringin' you cuppa and... Well. Who was she?"

The Doctor sighed and turned back to the screen. The image was still up and her brows furrowed slightly as she laid her eyes upon the screen again.

"Her name was Professor River Song. She was an archaeologist and time traveller. And my wife," the Doctor revealed.

Graham nodded, his suspicions confirmed. He too looked back at the screen and felt sadness. 

"What happened? If you don't mind me askin', course."

"She, um, she sacrificed herself. To save thousands of people. I was going to do it, but she knocked me out and handcuffed me to a pole. Said if I did it, we'd have never met and she wouldn't let that happen."

Despite his confusion at the last part, Graham let out a small chuckle. 

"She sounds nice," he said.

"She was. She was the best person I ever met. And I loved her, but I don't think I told her enough. I don't think she believed it either, when I did tell her," the Doctor swallowed.

"I'm sure that's not true," Graham frowned, disbelieving.

Silence reigned between them for about a minute as the Doctor and Graham continued to look at the image, with the latter occasionally casting looks towards the former.

Eventually, the Doctor brought her drink, probably cold by now, to her lips and downed half of it. When she brought the mug away from her mouth she smiled at Graham.

"Where are the others?" She asked cheerily.

Graham almost felt like he'd received whiplash from her sudden change of behaviour, but he forced himself to answer anyway. 

"Library, I think," he said.

"Great, come on," the Doctor placed her mug on the console and ran away down one of the corridors.

Graham watched her go for a second before turning back to the screen. 

It was blank. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour and it's not proof read, so please forgive any errors and feel free to point them out to me so i can go back and correct them x
> 
> And, as always, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated, and have a great day :) x


End file.
